Inside
by Chuni Luni
Summary: Noruto's POV It's a short poem about a realization he comes to. All the poems that are posted in here are my own original work.
1. Inside

**Authoress note:** OK guys this is a little poem I came up with a while ago and just realized it sorta fit with Naruto. I haven't been writting poetry for long so don't be to harsh OK? Well I hope you enjoy it if you do then I'll post the second part to this. R and R please!

* * *

**Inside**

I'm screaming on the inside

Where no one seems to hear

My heart is full of sadness

My soul full of fear

-----

I wear a mask to hide it

But sometimes it cracks

Then you can see me for me

I'm screaming on the inside

-----

No one seems to care

At least that's the way I feel

Nobody cares I'm hurting

That I'm screaming

-----

No one can understand

The pain

And confusion I feel

Inside I'm screaming

-----

It feels as if I'm being torn apart

Piece by piece

Each day I loose more of me

Of who I used to be

-----

Will this feeling ever go away?

Can it truly leave?

Right now it seems it will stay

For ever with me

-----

I will for ever be alone

Cold

Sad

Afraid

-----

Wait what is this I feel?

A gentile touch

Warmth

Soft voices

-----

What is this?

I don't understand

Who are you?

My screams lessen

-----

Is what you are saying true?

I'm not alone?

People here care for me

And I have nothing to fear?

-----

The warmth has seeped in to my heart

My soul

I feel it

That what you say is true

-----

I am not alone

Slowly my mask disappears

Along with my pain

And confusion

-----

It is replaced with your love

Happiness

Joy

And understanding

-----

I no longer scream on the inside

I know I'm not alone

Together we will make it

I'm laughing on the inside


	2. Listen Closely

****

**Authoress note:** Well here's the second part to inside. This is from another persons POV. You can pick who ever you want it to be but for me personally it's the POV of Dakota an OC I created. But if you don't like OC'c then you can make it who ever you want guy or girl. friend or love interest it doesn't matter to me. I hope you enjoy this. R and R please!

* * *

**_Listen Closely_**

Listen closely

There's something I need to say

I'm sorry for all the things I said

Or didn't say

-----

If I said something that hurt you

Made you made

Or sad

I'm sorry

-----

We all sometimes don't think

Before we speak

I hope this will help

You to understand

-----

That whatever I said

Wasn't planned

I didn't mean to hurt you

To make you feel bad

-----

I apologize for all of this

I'm sure there's something I missed

But I'm sorry for it all

Listen closely

-----

If in the future I repeat my mistakes

Remember it's something I didn't want to make

I might not realize it at first

But I'll try to make things right

-----

We all at one point make mistakes

Can you forgive me?

If so that's wonderful

I'll be there for you

-----

If you don't

Nothing will change

It will be the same

I will always be there for you

-----

If you want me to be there I will be

If you don't want me to be there I'll still be close by

All you have to do is look in your heart

And you'll see why

-----

Will you please?

Listen closely

And hear what I have to say?

I'm sorry


	3. Can you hear us?

**_Authoress note:_** OK I know its been a while since I updated this...sorry. Anyways a few of you who have read my story called The Escape may reconize this poem. It was at the begining of the very last chappie. You might wonder why I posted it here then right? Well not everyone's read The Escape and also I thought it went well with the other two poems. This one is about both Naruto and Dakota. Or you can even picture it for any other Naruto character you want. It really doesn't matter to me. I hope you all enjoy this one! R and R please and take care!

* * *

_Can you hear us?_

-----

Maybe you feel all alone

That no one cares

-----

But if you listen closely

You may hear someone calling

Calling to you in a caring voice

Do you hear it?

-----

You can hear my words

With both your ears and heart

In spirit we'll never be apart

-----

Can you hear me?

-----

Listen closely and you will see

That you are not alone

If you need me call

-----

I will be here to listen

To your happy times, your sad

And mad times

-----

Your scared times

Confused thoughts

And loneliness

Through It all

-----

I will listen

-----

Sometimes you may not be able to see me

But remember I am here

Willing to listen and to occasionally give advice

-----

There will be bad times and good

You will make it through it all

In the end standing tall

-----

Listen closely

There are others here to

Calling to you saying how much they care

-----

If you ever feel alone listen not just with your ears

But with your heart

We are calling to you

-----

Can you hear us?


End file.
